


Perfect

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future, Isaac is adorable, M/M, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is going to ask Scott to marry him tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Slowly and as carefully as he can, Isaac rolls away from a still sleeping Scott. For a moment, he just lays there, watching Scott as he sleeps. He shakes his head just a little, then reaches across the bed to his bed side table. He gently opens the top drawer and doesn’t pull anything out but he looks in at the key sitting in the drawer. Rings are not their thing, a ring would be weird, but… a key? This all started with a key, so to end it with one feels kind of perfect to Isaac. This all started five years ago when Scott gave him a key to his house, gave him a place to stay and without actually saying it out loud, gave him a home. It wasn’t really the house that was home to Isaac, though. It was Scott. It’s always been Scott.

He’s going to ask Scott, his boyfriend of the past four years, to marry him tomorrow. He’s going to give him the key and ask him. And he knows Scott will say yes. Of course he will. But he’s nervous anyway; the idea makes him nervous anyway.   
He closes the drawer and for a while, just lays there.

 

He’s going to ask Scott to marry him tomorrow.


End file.
